Adhesive compositions are formulated to adhere various substrates, including, for example, ceramics, metal, plastics, paper, leather, wood, textiles, and glass. Adhesive compositions suitable for industrial applications provide a high level of substrate adhesion and their performance is often regulated by standards set by international organizations including the American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) and the American National Standards Institute (ANSI). Typical components of approved adhesive compositions include binders, solvent carriers, and additives. Certain additives, such as fillers, are used to replace a portion of the binders to reduce the production costs of adhesive compositions. However, high ratios of fillers to binders can result in reduced bonding capabilities and failure to meet required performance standards.